Only For You
by TamyG
Summary: Onshots of Dorian & Inquisitor's daily life. Open for request and suggestions.
1. Sack of tackiness

**A/N: The Inquisitor is left unnamed / uncharacterized to fit any race.**

* * *

"Dorian?"

"_Ah_! A sight for sore eyes."

"May I have a word with you? In private." The Herald of Andraste requested.

"Just- a _word_? Pity. Private sound palatable though. Away from the prejudicious prying eyes. Lead the way." Dorian gestured elegantly with a charming smile.

"A good start to what I have in mind then." The Inquisitor obliged by heading upstairs- where Leliana spent most of her time- and through the door that lead to the wall-walk.

"And what is that? Pray tell." Dorian inquired with a quirk of an eyebrow and a hint of curiosity.

"Well, I've been meaning to ask you." The Inquisitor began once both were outside and the door was closed, "How is Skyhold treating you so far?"

"_Hmm_\- still worried about Mother Giselle's incident I see." Dorian sighed while placing his forearms on the cold parapet, looking at the courtyard vibrant with members of the inquisition. "Or perhaps about the fact that everyone is wary of the _evil_ Tevinter lurking in the shadows of the library?"

"More like jealous for courting the most handsome fellow in all of Thedas." The Herald retaliated with a smug look.

"And whom of the two are we talking about?" Dorian stared at the brunet in unmasked fascination.

"But of course, you." The Inquisitor replied with a smirk, "Or was there any doubt?"

"No doubt." Dorian replied with a satisfied smile, savoring the flattery, "But, you on the other hand. Definitely a potential rival."

"_Hah_! A rival you say?" The Inquisitor scoffed, "In what, a losing battle?"

"The things you say, Amatus." Dorian chuckled at his lover wittiness.

"So..." The Inquisitor trailed off with hesitation, dreading what might follow his next question, "Not homesick anymore I hope?"

For a split of a second Dorian froze as he chocked for words, "I..." Not knowing what to say, his green eyes looked away.

This was what the Inquisitor had dreaded most; the broken look on Dorian's face. The look he had when he wondered about their relationship.

"Dorian... I'm-"

"No. Don't. What about you, hm?" Dorian exclaimed with a hint of anger in his voice, "We all chose to be here, but you. Though no one really forces you, you feel obligated. Responsible. Like all of Thedas's fate rests on your shoulders. Alone. And no thanks to that cursed mark. Doesn't _that_\- all of this_-_ make you homesick?"

"Honestly?" The Inquisitor placed a hand over Dorian's cheek, gently caressing it with the pad of his thumb, "If you have asked me the time we met I would've said yes. But now... not even the slightest."

Seeing how confused Dorian was, the Inquisitor added, "It's just that I realised that home is where the people you care about the most."

Dorian Pavus was a man used to wittiness, vulgarity, aggressiveness- simply put, almost to anything. But when it came to such a display of affection, never. Needless to say, a surge of tingling sensation invaded the mage's cheeks, forcing him to look down as he cursed under his breath, "Kaffas..."

"Dorian?" The Inquisitor called anxiously, not sure what he did wrong. With one curled finger placed under Dorian's chin, he gave him an encouraging nudge to urge the mage to look at him. "Makers…" The Inquisitor whispered as soon as Dorian's eye's met with his.

"I don't like the cause of your staring." Dorian frowned.

The mage looked awkwardly adorable: a rosy tint spread across his cheeks and up to his ears, eyebrows knitted forming delicate lines over his forehead, and mouth slightly pursed in annoyance. The Herald of Andraste couldn't help but pull the man he much adored into hug.

"You are squashing me you sack of tackiness." Dorian mumbled into the Herald's shoulder.

"Only for you."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this, and don't forget to leave a review or even a request for the coming chapters!**


	2. Three is a crowd

"Aaaaaaaah! I feel so alive!"

"Will you keep it down, Bull?! You've been at it for hours! Like getting my outfit burned into a crisp by that fire breathing lizard was not enough!"

"I've got something burning alright!" The Iron Bull retaliated with a smug look.

"Ugh…" Dorian grunted at the Iron Bull's never ending obscenity.

"Well, see you later, Vint. Not all of us have an outlet like you do." The Iron Bull waved at Dorian before heading in the tavern's direction.

"Fasta Vass! He is no outlet of any sort!" Dorian shouted at the rippling back of the Qunari only to receive a heartfelt laugh that echoed through out the hall. "Makers… speaking of which where did he disappear to?"

With no one left, Dorian headed toward the Inquisitor's quarters. Though the mage was not one to enjoy fights, he did, however, enjoy killing a dragon. Enjoyed it way too much, truth to be told. As he walked down the hall he thought, _'As vulgar and rude he is, the savage did have a point.'_ The thought of agreeing with the Qunari sent a shiver down Dorian's spine.

Finally reaching his destination, Dorian walked in only to find the quarters empty.

"Where did he disappear to?" Dorian groaned, annoyance apparent on his face. To think that he was actually planning on skipping the shower!

Annoyed and agitated, the mage headed toward the tavern. The next possible destination the Inquisitor might be at such time. Once he stepped a foot into the tavern, he could distinctively hear Bull's laugh roaring through out the celebration for killing a dragon. Dorian walked toward the Qunari, hoping that the Inquisitor would be somewhere close.

"Heya, Dorian!" The Iron Bull shouted as he raised his tankard, almost spilling some beer over the mage.

"Watch it with that tasteless filth!" Dorian cried out as he took an abrupt step back.

"Hmmm…" The Iron Bull smirked as he looked at Dorian from tip to toe.

"Kaffas…" Dorian cursed, voice barely audible with his palm covering his face. The Qunari had keen eyes, too keen for anyone's good actually. And it was no good to Dorian right then either.

"And why would you mind a little bit of beer, huh, Dorian?" The Iron Bull hinted with the hugest smirk, "It's not like you have showered already? Speaking of which, why haven't you, Dorian?"

"That is none of your business, thank you!" Dorian frowned, hating how Bull's comment was spot on. He did not need a shower, what he needed was his Inquisitor. Badly.

"Hah! No need to fret, Vint. Your business is taken. I don't tend to barge. Three is a crowd, especially when one is a Qunari." The Iron Bull laughed before chugging down his drink.

"Just tell me if you have seen the Herald." Dorian grimaced. Somehow he was getting mad at his Inquisitor. _'Of all times! Why did you disappear today!'_

"Calm your skirt, Dorian." The Iron Bull replied, "Have you checked your room?"

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Dorian sighed wearily, "And no I haven't been there ever since we returned."

"So you didn't." The Iron Bull persisted.

"Oh shut up, Bull!" Dorian cried, and before giving his back and leaving he added, "I did not shower and you know exactly why!"

Leaving the tavern all Dorian could hear was Bull's roaring- victorious- laugh, which annoyed him greatly.

"Screw this! I'm not searching anymore!" Dorian muttered as he strolled angrily to his room. As soon as he reached the door, he swung it open and added loudly, "I'm just going to take a nice long shower and read a book!"

"You are finally here!" The Inquisitor exclaimed, "I've been waiting for you, Dorian."

"You! Waiting?!" Dorian shouted, "What are you doing here? Have you any idea how humiliated I got just searching for you?"

"What?" The Inquisitor asked, confusion clearly written all over his face, "Why? I did ask you to meet me in here, your room, as soon as we are back."

"And when was that?" Dorian scoffed.

"After we killed the dragon?" The Inquisitor replied with one raised eyebrow, and hand across his chest defensively. "I clearly asked you, and you nodded while mumbling something in Tevene. Which I assumed by the way-"

"Were curses because of my destroyed outfit." Dorian completed the Inquisitor's sentence as it finally dawned upon him.

"Now you remember?" The Inquisitor sighed, "I guess it is my fault. You were rather _too_ focused on your self at the time."

"Of course. Who wouldn't?" Dorian retorted, "I'm too handsome for my own good."

"Yes you are." The Inquisitor laughed as he wrapped his arms around the mage's waist. "Now tell me what happened, and why are you so agitated."

"Bull happened." Dorian sighed, "Remind me why he is still here?"

"Bull always happens. You just have to learn how to, hm, cushion his slightly over bluntness." The Inquisitor chuckled as he tried to put it as lightly as possible. After all he didn't hate the Qunari's crudeness, rather he was amused by it. Even found it funny at times, but he dares not share that little knowledge with his dear mage.

"Hah! Slightly? You surely jest?" Dorian exclaimed.

"How about we talk less for now?" The Inquisitor whispered suggestively.

"And what would you rather do, Amatus?" Dorian retaliated with a coy smile as he pressed his body against the Inquisitor's.

As the Inquisitor countered by crashing his lips against the mage's, Dorian thought _'Three __**is**__ a crowd all right.'_


	3. Broken Bathtub

Once there lips separated for much needed air. Dorian was first to speak, "You haven't told me yet. Why the sudden visit? Not that I mind. But I'm rather fond of your quarters."

"I hope you are fond of surprises as well." The Inquisitor grinned from ear to ear.

"_Hmmm_\- not quite so." The mage replied reluctantly. He then added with a smile, " You are an exception, though."

"Glad I am." The Inquisitor smirked before placing a swift peck over Dorian's lips. "Now hurry. Close your eyes." He urged the mage.

"What? We are doing such clichés as well?" Dorian sighed, "Is it necessary?"

"Of course it is." The Inquisitor pouted.

It always amused the mage how a grown up man with such childish antics was their proclaimed savior. A soft chuckle escaped his lips, "Well. How can I refuse when you go all adorable on me."

The Inquisitor blushed. To be called adorable hadn't sat well with him. "S-shut up…" He stammered as stepped behind Dorian and placed his hands covering the mage's eyes. "Just close your eyes already and promise not to peek."

"Alright- alright. I promise."

"Also not to call me- _eh_\- adorable again." The Inquisitor added with a barely audible voice, which Dorian acknowledged with a chuckle.

"Come on now." Dorian demanded, "I'm as they say in the south, _on tenterhooks_."

"Okay. Just follow my direction." The Inquisitor stated.

The mage could sense his lover's excitement in his voice. _'Well it seems my needs will have to wait for now. Of all days.' _He sighed inwardly, _'Makers, his hands smell so heavenly_.'

"Lead the way, Amatus." Dorian replied as he dismissed his thoughts. His body was craving the touch of his beloved Herald, but he didn't have the heart to put his current need above his beloved's excitement.

After a few steps, "Aren't we heading to my private bath?"

"You've got a good sense of direction, Dorian." The Inquisitor nodded in approval.

"Of course I do." Dorian replied before taking an abrupt halt.

The sudden stop caused the Inquisitor to bump into the mage. His nose hit the nap of Dorian's neck, while the rest of his body slammed into the mages back parts. Unfortunately to the mage, the body slam sent an electrifying sensation that almost broke his resolution.

"Dorian! I am sorry." The Inquisitor grabbed Dorian from his shoulders and turned him around. "Are you alright?"

'_Kaffas…'_ Dorian cursed mentally, _'No I am not all right! I am about to burst!'_

"Dorian?" The inquisitor wondered with a hint of concern in his voice that barely lasted a few seconds before changing into a heartfelt chuckle.

The mage felt overwhelmed, and was about to voice his frustration when he felt his lover's touch against his burning cheeks. Warm hands tenderly cupped his face, thumbs caressing the skin just below his eyes.

"Dorian." His beloved Herald's voice gleefully called his name, "It's alright to open your eyes."

Dorian slowly fluttered his eyes open. His lips slightly tugged in a pout, and eyebrows creased in a frown as he spoke, "First you ask me to do such a sappy act. And now you laugh at me?"

"Not at you." The Inquisitor corrected as he brought the mage into a hug, "Never at you. I laugh because, believe it or not my skeptical love, you make me happy."

"I do, don't I?" The mage scoffed, "I am after a ray of sunshine."

"Well, my ray of sunshine. Care to tell me why you suddenly stopped?"

"The aroma emanating from the bath. The extract of a Beaumontia grandiflora?" Dorian replied somewhat confused.

"Yes it is."

Dorian eyes went wide at the confirmation. And without a second of hesitation, his hands pulled his lover into a deep, adoring kiss. The mage's excitement was clear as day.

"Thank you, Amatus. Thank you!" Dorian exclaimed as soon as he broke the kiss, and wrapping his hands around the Inquisitor's neck, "But how? I mean how much trouble have you went through to get such a rarity? And how in the Maker's name would I ever be able to repay you for such an exquisite gift?!"

"Do not underestimate the power of the great-"

"Leliana?" Dorian intercepted through pressed lips. He couldn't help but tease his bragging lover.

"Must you be such a wet blanket?" The Inquisitor frowned before a mischievous grin adorned his lips. With one leg, he swept under the mage's feet causing him to lose balance.

"Whaaaaa-" Dorian gasped, taken aback by the sudden assault.

However, before reaching the ground, the Inquisitor scooped him up and brought him close to his chest. "This is what you get for being a smartass." The Inquisitor smirked, "And for my payment, I think I have a use or two for that thing you've been hiding down there."

"Y-you knew?" Dorian blushed, overwhelmed by embarrassment as well as frustration. "So you've been what? Testing my patience?"

"Of course I did. And no I haven't. I already know how thin your patience can get." His lover replied, the grin still adorning his lips. "It's just that I've something else planned in mind. Well, somewhere, to be more accurate."

"First of all would you stop grinning like a fool?" The mage demanded. As much as he loved the Inquisitor's smile, this one annoyed him; it radiated with victory and he was a sore loser. "Second, I'm already adoring this plan of yours." He pulled himself close to the Inquisitor's ear and whispered, "Last, but not least. Hurry before I jump you, Amatus."

**Next Morning**

"What is with all this noise?" The Iron Bull inquired with a yawn as he stood next to Dorian.

"The Herald is bargaining with Josephine." Dorian replied without looking at The Bull, "Long night I presume?"

"You bet! Extremely _loooong_." The Iron Bull snickered, "And what got Josephine's knickers in a twist?"

"Well…" Dorian sighed, "That stubborn fool is asking to replace my broken bathtub. I told him I don't quite mind. But would he listen?"

"Broken?" The Iron Bull wondered with a frown, "How did you- _Ooooooooh_!"

"Vishante kaffas…" Dorian cursed under his breath. '_How sharp this brute can get?_'

"I knew you had it in you, Dorian!" The Iron Bull grinned proudly before laughing his heart out.


End file.
